Sumire Muraoka
"I understand now. I wanted to take one more picture, but you have to go...To all your other families? I'm one of them, aren't I? I'm one of your children, and I need you more than anyone else does!" -To her father Sumire Muraoka (村岡 スミレ) is a daughter of a Jirou Muraoka, sister to Yowane, and a member of the Mekakushi Dan. After being left unattended with bottles of painkiller, she overdosed, eventually killing her. Appearance Sumire is a girl of average height with a straight figure and average bust/hip measurements for a Japanese girl. She has mid-back length strawberry blonde hair, and electric green eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a dark navy and white collared shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt, a green tie, and multiple badges on her chest pocket and tie. She also had various accessories with square patterns imprinted on them, such as her belt and hat. She wears a dark navy skirt with his small connected in a chain to her waistband, hanging over onto the sides the waist. Sumire's black and green beanie hat has a woolen underlayer, a rabbit pattern, and one larger smiley face pin. For pajamas, she wears a plain pink t-shirt and black panties. Personality She's a logical person who questions everything, sometimes out of anxiety, but more so because she wants everything to have the highest statistic of success. Sumire never believes in anything more than that thing has been proven it's worth. A rather predictable girl and not too creative, she's a doer who's fully capable of executing a plan efficiently, quickly, and with high-quality standards as long as she's given the idea. Trustworthy but hardly truly trusting. History Her father left her mother shortly after she was born, supposedly to comfort a previous wife of his on the miscarriage of her son. He didn't return, so her mother raised her most of her life. Being an only parent, Sumire was taught early to learn how to think and earn money for herself, without constantly needing someone's help. Living in that mindset for more time, she accomplished many things early, and did excellent in school. At ten years old, her father came back in the evening, a surprise to her considering it wasn't something she asked about despite always seeing mothers and fathers coming to school together for their children. She listened in on her parents' conversation, hearing the father was apologizing. After their talk was over, she greeted him properly. He stayed for two days, through which Sumire grew attached to him, regardless of not knowing him at all before. Unaware that he was going to leave again at all, she was shocked to hear he was going. She attempted to persuade him to stay for at least a picture, but he declined and left. Her mom was taking him to the airport, so she was left home. Naturally, she began to cry, her throat hurting in the process. When this happened, she remembered her mother's pain killers for cramps and headaches and decided using one or two would be a good idea. Since her mother left in a rush, they were still by her bed. Swallowing some water afterwards, just out of assumption since that's what her mother always did, she waited. But it didn't go away, so she had more and more. She ended up having five or six and was dead a few hours later. Abilities Weakness Eyes * Weakness Eyes (弱 の 目, Jakuten no Me) allows her to see people's bodies from a biology book-like perspective. While the power works easily to assess damage in battle, the present-time image often lags, so it'd be easy to catch her off guard. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Throughout a conversation on Anime Amino, Sumire has been romantically paired with Hibiya by some due to the original description of an incident that occurred between them * Her nickname is Summy the Dummy * Her hat was made with the help of Marry Category:Female Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Characters